Many products (e.g. diagnostic test strips, medicinal pills and tablets) are sensitive to environmental effects such as moisture and/or oxygen. One conventional method of attempting to protect these products from such environmental effects is to package these products in foil pouches. Additionally, a desiccant material may be inserted into the pouch as a loose material for additional control of the packaged environment.